Sólo es una realidad
by Novahikaru
Summary: Será un sueño o una realidad, lo único que quiero es verte y saber si estás bien.
1. Chapter 1

SOLO ES... UNA REALIDAD

De la oscuridad brotó una figura, con largos tentáculos terminados en filosas puntas, un monstruo negroviolaceo imponente, rugía con furia dirigiendo sus ataques hacia un punto en especial.

El zumbido de una espada cortó el primer tentáculo chocando violentamente contra el segundo, alejándose del monstruo con un rápido movimiento, un segundo ataque no resultó tan efectivo la espada salió volando por el contraataque del monstruo, el espadachín se encontraba en un serio dilema mas un rayo cruzó por sobre su cabeza derribando momentáneamente al monstruo y dando tiempo al guerrero de recuperar su espada, trató de encontrar a la persona que lo había ayudado pero la oscuridad era demasiada y sólo logró ver destellos de otra pelea a lo lejos.

El monstruo se acercó enfurecido hacia su contrincante.

\- RESPLANDOR!- Un rayo iluminó la caverna por unos instantes descargando todo su poder sobre la vestía fulminándola con el ataque.

\- FLECHAS DE FUEGO!- Varios destellos rojos se observaron en la lejanía, un gritó de dolor inundó el recinto la bestia había sucumbido ante el ataque.

Lantis no tuvo ninguna duda después de eso era Hikaru quien lo había ayudado pocos momentos antes, se acercó al lugar donde debería encontrarla pero la oscuridad era demasiada, se detuvo y escuchó como otros pasos se acercaban a él, también se detuvieron.

Estuvo apunto de hablar pero no podía decir nada, fue entonces cuando escuchó las palabras de la joven.

\- Nuestro regreso significa problemas, cuando céfiro está en paz no nos necesita – un pequeño rayo salió de los dedos de la joven encendiendo una pequeña antorcha incrustada en la pared.

\- Pero aún así las necesitamos.

\- Nosotras también.

Lantis extendió su mano hacia la Guerrera Mágica, ella trató de tomarla pero un destello blanco cubrió todo obligándolos a cubrirse el rostro.

Al abrirlos ya no se encontraban en la caverna sino en diferentes lugares, Lantis se encontraba en Céfiro, mientras Hikaru había regresado a la Torre de Tokio.

Abrió lentamente los ojos todo había sido un sueño, su cuerpo descansaba sobre un árbol, el viento soplaba y la tranquilidad reinaba como en el pasado, tal vez no estuviera tan equivocado, el regreso de las guerreras había sido problemas para céfiro, pero aún así era justo que ellas pudieran contemplar lo que su esfuerzo había logrado.

\- Espero que estés bien?- fue lo único que acertó a decir, miró al cielo con sus blancas nubes, los pájaros cantaron y el viento agitó su cabello con fuerza.

Un rayo de sol golpeaba su rostro, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; estaba en su alcoba, nuevamente todo era un sueño y debía despertar a la realidad, Céfiro estaba en paz y se alegraba por ello, pero deseaba volver a verlo.

Frotó sus ojos, tomo el medallón de Lantis y lo sostuvo frente a su cara.

\- Espero que estés bien? – dijo mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

El momento fue roto por una alarma de despertador, Hikaru se incorporó y apagó el reloj, un día más comenzaba.

\- Aun es temprano – dijo al ver el reloj, pero el sol no coincidía con la hora lo que le extrañó miró otro reloj colgado sobre la pared. – QUE? – el reloj despertador estaba atrasado una hora.

\- Hikaru ya se te hizo tarde – le gritó su hermano antes de salir por la puerta - es la última vez que te lo repito.

No había escuchado a su hemano estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida, se cambió a toda velocidad, salió de su casa sin desayunar corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a su escuela, era posible que céfiro no estuviera en problemas pero ella si lo estaría si llegaba tarde a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo es... una realidad.**

Capítulo 2

"Tuve un sueño maravilloso...en el tu y yo vivíamos felices, juntos por una eternidad...te miraba a los ojos y encontraba un misterioso brillo que capturaba toda mi atención y mi alma olvidándome incluso de mi misma... estiraba mis manos hasta tocar tu rostro...todo era perfecto y nada podía marchar mal... pero me equivoqué nuevamente... abrí los ojos para descubrir que sólo era un sueño, mi realidad era estar separada de ti una vez más"

\- Hikaru! HIKARU! - como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla la chica volteó a ver a su compañera.

\- Que sucede?! - respondió con miedo y sorpresa.

\- Por fin me pones atención - dijo una de sus compañeras tranquilizándola con sus palabras.

\- Lo siento Any no fue mi intención me distraje un momento, perdona. - Hikaru sonrió sacando la lengua al comprender que estaba en la escuela, en su primer día de clases.

\- Como te decía, hoy van a ingresar tres nuevas alumnas.

\- Eso que tiene de raro los primeros días de clase siempre ingresan nuevas alumnas.

\- Sí, lo sé pero quería comentártelo ya que parece que las tres vienen de la misma escuela, creo que era una escuela particular.

\- Qué raro, por que habrán cambiado tan radicalmente de escuela? - se preguntó Hikaru.

\- Simple, por dinero.

\- Qué?

\- Crees que cualquiera deja una escuela particular para ingresar a una escuela pública. - Any apartó uno de sus cabellos castaños de su frente mirando a Hikaru con sus ojos grises era más alta que ella y pareció darse un aire de superioridad por unos segundos. - tal vez sus familias estén en banca rota.

\- Te parece? - parpadeó Hikaru con un poco de incredulidad. - pero las tres?

\- Bueno es una suposición, tal vez eran socios o...

\- ANY! HIKARU! - una chica de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro y ojos cafés llegó corriendo al tiempo que saludaba a sus amigas.

\- Sofía! - respondió Any con un poco de confusión. - se puede saber que es lo que te puso tan alegre.

\- Volver a verlas, no las vi durante todas las vacaciones - sonrió la chica. - por cierto ya supieron que hay nuevas alumnas.

\- Estabamos hablando de eso.

\- Y sabías que las metieron en esta escuela por castigo.

\- Castigo? - exclamaron las dos.

\- Bueno sólo a una de ellas la metieron por castigo las otras dos vienen de consuelo y por voluntad propia.

\- Y cómo se llaman?

\- La chica que viene de consuelo se llama Karina y la que viene por voluntad propia se llama Mariana.

\- Y la chica que viene por castigo? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Ah, ella se llama Cristal

\- Cristal? Tendré que memorizar ese nombre - dijo Any.

Aparece una figura en la puerta del salón, era el profesor y seguido de él venían dos chicas, la primera tenía cabello corto de color castaño claro la mirada de sus ojos verdes era dulce y un tanto tierna, llevaba un morral colgado del hombro y un cuaderno abrazado, la siguiente era una chica de cabello negro ondulado no muy largo y sostenido con una diadema de color azul marino, sus ojos eran de color miel y llevaba un portafolio.

\- Buenos días alumnas quisiera presentarles a dos de las nueva alumnas que estarán con ustedes ellas...

Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar un gran estruendo fuera del salón, dos personas habían chocado y unos cuantos objetos habían caído en el pasillo provocando un gran alboroto, las dos nuevas alumnas se taparon la cara con una mano y sólo negaban con la cabeza.

El profesor abrió la puerta encontrando a una maestra tirada en el suelo apresurándose a socorrerla junto con una chica que no dejaba de pedir disculpas a la maestra.

\- Disculpe maestra no fue mi intensión, no la vi. - se disculpaba la chica, quedando oculta tras la puerta de entrada. - por lo que sus compañeras no podían reconocerla.

\- No hay cuidado - decía la maestra, mientras terminaba de recoger su material didáctico.

\- Es usted la srita Cristal? - preguntó el maestro.

\- Todo depende quien quiere saberlo - respondió la chica.

Dentro las demás alumnas se sorprendieron por la reacción de la nueva chica.

\- Esa debe ser Cristal - murmuró Sofía a Hikaru.

\- Srita, llega tarde lo sabía.

\- Lo sé profesor, pero me quedé dormida, nunca sucede se lo puedo jurar, pero ayer estuve muy ocupada...

Las dos chicas de nuevo ingreso se cruzaron de brazos intercambiando miradas.

\- Será mejor que entremos - el profesor disculpándose nuevamente con la profesora regresó al salón de clases.

\- Cristal - susurró la segunda chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cristal era una chica bastante alta pero nada fuera de lo común, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, su cabello era largo y ondulado le llegaba hasta media espalda, era de color azul marino.

\- Quiero presentarles a las nuevas alumnas, ellas son Karina, - la primera chica hizo una reverencia - Mariana, - la siguiente chica asintió con la cabeza simplemente - y la srita Cristal.

\- Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas - saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa y levantando la mano, dejándolas extrañadas tanto como al profesor.

\- Bueno veamos, Karina y Mariana pueden sentarse en estos dos asientos - señaló dos lugares vacíos junto a la mesa donde se encontraba Hikaru. - y usted señorita Cristal puede sentarse junto a la señorita Shidou.

\- Claro - fueron a sus lugares y tomaron asiento. - Hola mucho gusto en conocerte - dijo Cristal extendiendo su mano hacia Hikaru.

\- Igualmente - respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ahora todas saquen sus cuadernos para comenzar la clase, los libros que vamos a necesitar...

\- Y como te trata la vida? - preguntó Cristal sacando a Hikaru de concentración.

\- Disculpa? - preguntó Hikaru al ver a Cristal con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, tu sabes, que hay de nuevo por este lugar, como soy nueva no conozco a nadie - sonrió - sólo a la tímida y a la madre superiora.

\- A quienes?

\- A Karina y a Mariana, fuimos amigas en la escuela pasada pero Mariana tenía que pasarse a esta escuela para tener acceso directo a la universidad en el futuro, es muy previsora - le guiñó el ojo. - Karina no quería quedarse sola en la escuela y a mi... - esperó unos segundos - bueno digamos que mis padres decidieron que era tiempo de cambiar de escuela. - sacó la lengua - estaban a punto de expulsarme.

\- Por qué?

\- A tu sabes cosas tontas...

\- Señoritas tal vez les gustaría continuar su agradable conversación fuera del salón. - las interrumpió el profesor.

\- ... como éstas - terminó Cristal volteando a ver al profesor, Hikaru río suavemente al tiempo que Cristal se levantaba. - disculpe mi indiferencia a su interesante clase querido profesor encargado de mi total y completa educación pero estaba tratando de conocer un poco mejor a mi compañera de asiento, es importante conocer a las personas que nos rodean uno nunca sabe cuando pueda ocupar una mano de más para resolver sus problemas...

\- Señorita ahórrese el discurso, sólo guarden silencio y presten atención a la clase o tendré que sacarlas a ambas del salón para que puedan conocerse más afondo en otro lado entendido.

\- Como usted diga profesor. - Asintió la chica sentándose nuevamente, colocó su dedo índice en sus labios volteando a ver a Hikaru - shhhhhh

Hikaru sonrió y no volvieron a conversar en toda la clase, el recreo llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

\- Cristal! - Mariana fue la primera en levantarse una vez que el profesor hubiera salido del salón volteó a ver a la susodicha.

\- Sí madre superiora - contestó la chica desde su asiento mirándola con carita de inocencia.

\- No te hagas la loca, no te vimos en todas las vacaciones y para colmo te pintas el cabello de ese espantoso azul marino media noche arruinando tu cabello, ahora que fue lo que apostaste.

\- No te gusta el color, bueno entonces tendré que pintármelo negro, cielos yo creí que te gustaría de hecho esa fue la apuesta.

\- De cuanto fue esta vez?

\- Hay una insignificancia no te alteres.

\- Dime.

\- Bueno le aposté una cita a Leonardo con una amiga que conocí en las vacaciones.

\- A Leonardo! que tenías que estar haciendo apostando con él.

\- Bueno es amigo de mi hermano, estuvimos platicando un día X acerca de mil cosas y se dio la apuesta que quieres que te diga.

\- No me extraña.

\- De acuerdo juro solemnemente no volver a apostarle a nadie, contenta madre superiora.

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así.

\- Por cierto Mariana, te presento a Hikaru Shidou - dijo Cristal ignorando las últimas palabras de su amiga.

\- Mucho gusto. - dijo Mariana estirando una mano.

\- Es un placer - respondió estrechándola Hikaru.

\- Y ella es... - Cristal miró a Karina pero esta se entretenía con unas cartas. - Qué haces Karina? - Preguntó con curiosidad Cristal, Karina volteó a verla y sonrió.

\- Estoy jugando a adivinar el futuro.

\- Adivinar el futuro?

\- Mi prima me lo enseñó durante las vacaciones.

\- Es algo así como el tarot.

\- Parecido, pero este juego no es tan exacto. - sonrió.

\- Entonces prefiero ir con tu prima.

\- Vamos confía en mi.

\- No gracias - Las chicas se alejaron.

\- Bueno, mi prima vendrá a visitarme mañana, la traeré a la escuela para que les lea las cartas.

\- Si tu lo dices. - Hikaru se quedó mirándolas.

\- Quieres que te lean las cartas. - le propuso Cristal a Hikaru.

\- No gracias, no creo en esas cosas.

\- Bien por ti. - dijo Mariana. - no es bueno querer saber el futuro, este puede cambiar si uno no sabe como reaccionar ante lo que te digan.

\- Déjate de tonterías que tanto te pueden decir, lo de siempre, te casarás, tendrás un montón de hijos y tendrás una casa con alberca, claro eso si te ven cara de rica si no te dicen serás una solterona amargada que vivirá en un departamento alquilado que te quitarán tres meses después por no poder pagar la renta. - se burló Cristal.

Karina comenzó a reír.

\- Mi prima es mucho mejor que eso.

\- A sí - le dijo Cristal.

\- Claro ella ve tu pasado, presente y futuro con lujo de detalles.

\- Como lo del departamento que no podrás pagar.

\- Algo así - respondió con una sonrisa amenazando con volver a reír.

\- Entonces tal vez lo piense antes de permitir que me lean las cartas. - dudó Cristal.

Las clases se reanudaron y por fin llegó la hora de la salida.

Hikaru partió a su casa. Sintió curiosidad por saber su futuro repentinamente

\- No - se dijo alejando ese pensamiento su semblante cambió a una cara de cansancio, no había dormido bien en la última semana, las pesadillas la despertaban todas las noches, diferentes una de la otra pero con un solo mensajes, Ella y Lantis estaban separados y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, sus mundos eran diferentes y debían aceptar la realidad de estar separados.

Llegó a su casa y se fue a su habitación, se recostó un momento sobre su cama dejando su mochila en el suelo el cansancio la venció y durmió plácidamente sin soñar nada, el cansancio se lo impidió, al despertar la oscuridad bañaba su habitación, se sorprendió que nadie la hubiera despertado, fue al comedor y encontró a su familia reunida.

\- Por qué no me despertaron?

\- Últimamente no has dormido bien y pensamos que sería mejor dejarte descansar por un rato. - dijo Satoru.

\- Pero tengo tarea que hacer - reclamó Hikaru.

\- La noche es joven - sonrió Masaru burlándose de la situación de su hermanita.

\- Pues no tengo otro remedio - se resignó la chica sentándose a la mesa para cenar.

\- Y dime Hikaru como te fue en tu primer día de clases? - Preguntó su madre.

\- Muy bien, conocí a muchas nuevas compañeras...

La conversación se alargó durante la cena hablando de muchos temas en general hasta que la chica se retiró para poder cumplir con su tarea escolar, pero antes tomaría un baño.

Cerró la regadera al terminar de bañarse, sacudiendo su largo cabello, tomó su bata y cubrió su cuerpo, la tina aun no estaba lista y caminó hacia el lavamanos, vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, aun era una niña de 15 años pero su cuerpo comenzaba la transformación en una hermosa mujer, volteó hacia la tina al ver que el agua casi alcanzaba el borde, el vapor subía llenando el cuarto de una blanca neblina y lentamente el espejo comenzó a empañarse, dirigiéndose hacia la bañera cerró la llave y tocó el agua; ardía, pero su mano parecía soportar la temperatura, retiró la bata, entró lentamente en el agua tratando de acostumbrar su cuerpo a la temperatura del líquido una vez que hubiera sumergido su cuerpo relajó sus músculos, había descansado toda la tarde pero le dolían mucho los hombros como si hubiera cargado algún objeto pesado por mucho tiempo, respiró dejando salir el aire con un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba recostada su cabeza en el borde, movió un poco el agua con sus manos, la temperatura era tan agradable que su mente comenzó a vagar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor llevaba su uniforme escolar y su cabello recogido en una larga trenza pero por extraño que pareciera no tenía miedo le era familiar el lugar. Una brisa llegó de algún lugar agitando su cabello suavemente haciéndola estremecerse por el frío, la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente y su aliento comenzó a salir congelante de sus labios una fría niebla apareció amenazando con hacerla morir congelada, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que algo impediría su muerte, lo sabía pero no estaba segura de lo que era hasta que... algo la rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo el cálido contacto de un cuerpo tras el suyo, sabía quien era, sabía de quien se trataba pero no podía voltear a verlo, su capa la envolvió cubriéndola del frío, quería voltear a ver su rostro pero su cuerpo no le respondía, cerró los ojos por un segundo recargando su espalda contra la persona tras de si, quería verlo una vez más y abrió los ojos pero... nuevamente la oscuridad la rodeó, no había nadie más junto a ella, la neblina había desapareció y sólo estaba ella.

\- Hikaru! - escuchó su nombre desde algún profundo lugar.

\- Ahhh... cof, cof, cof, cof - despertó sorprendida dentro de la bañera y tragó un poco de agua, alguien tocaba la puerta - cof... quien?... Cof...

\- Hikaru no te quedes dormida.

\- Cof... No - sacó uno de sus brazos dejándolo colgado fuera de la tina recibiendo un golpe de aire frío en el brazo, colocando su cara sobre el borde de la tina miró el suelo. - cof... - respiró profundamente y dejó de toser, nuevamente otra pesadilla, cada vez más extrañas, en un principio podía ver a Lantis pero ahora solo sentía su presencia, le daba miedo soñar pues temía no volver a verlo con cada pesadilla, tal vez la distancia los estaba separando o quizás alguno de los dos comenzaba a olvidarse del otro. - No, no puede ser. - dejó rodar una lágrima pensando en la posibilidad que Lantis estuviera olvidándola. - No - cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, era tarde y aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Salió de la tina, secó su cuerpo y su cabello, miró el empañado espejo, colocó una mano dispuesta a desempañarlo pero se detuvo mirando su imagen entre la bruma, tras su reflejo parecía haber dos figuras, volteó precipitadamente tras ella pero no encontró a nadie, miró nuevamente el reflejo del espejo y pareció reconocer a una de las figuras la más alta, era Lantis sin duda pero había alguien más junto a él, no pudo reconocerla pues ambas desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

\- Qué? - asombrada trató de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero todo era confuso. - Qué fue eso? - se dijo a sí misma, miró su rostro en el espejo, una gota se deslizó desde donde Hikaru hubiera colocado su mano partiendo la imagen borrosa de la chica a la mitad. - Lantis que pasa?

No hubo respuesta a sus palabras y salió del lugar para ir a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**SÓLO ES... UNA REALIDAD**

Capítulo 3

El sol brillaba en lo alto pero unas nubes oscuras comenzaban a aproximarse amenazando con traer una gran tormenta.

\- Hikaru Buenos Días! - Llegó Cristal con una gran sonrisa.

\- Cristal buenos días - correspondió a la sonrisa, no había dormido bien nuevamente, pero aun así se mostraba lo más alegre que podía.

\- Hola chicas - Llegó Karina - les presento a mi prima Rubí

Una chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo tono apareció detrás de la chica tenían la misma edad y podría pasar como una estudiante más incluso tenía el mismo uniforme para pasar desapercibida.

\- Es un placer conocerlas - sonrió extendiendo la mano, Mariana la tomó correspondiendo al gesto.

\- Así que eres la prima de Karina - dijo Cristal extendiendo su mano.

\- Sí, mucho gusto - tomó la mano de Cristal y permaneció así unos momentos mirando a la chica a los ojos con una sonrisa de malicia, Cristal se extrañó un poco de la actitud de la chica y más cuando esta le guiñó un ojo. - Karina me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. - le dijo Rubí.

\- Espero que no sean malas.

\- Malas, son pésimas, te tengo en el más oscuro concepto.

\- Vamos no soy tan mala, he hecho algunas travesuras en mi vida eso es todo.

\- Rubí no te he dicho cosas malas de Cristal. - objetó Karina.

\- Las cartas me dicen cosas que tu callas primita - sonrió Rubí. - por cierto creo que entraré de oyente a algunas de tus clases. - le sonrió a su prima.

\- Cuando nos leerás las cartas? - preguntó Karina.

\- Ahora mismo si quieren - sacó un maso de cartas todas eran extrañas, no parecían ser cartas de tarot ni tampoco naipes comunes.

\- Qué tipo de cartas son esas? - preguntó Cristal asombrada, Hikaru también se sorprendió al ver las extrañas figuras y símbolos grabados en la parte trasera de las cartas, había un círculo con una estrella de siete picos en el centro, encerrada dentro de un octágono y una estrella de nueve picos en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, tenía un fondo negro con puntos blancos simbolizando el espacio y cada carta parecía tener en ese espacio la forma de una constelación.

\- Estas cartas fueron creadas única y exclusivamente para mi, son irrepetibles. - dijo con presunción Rubí.

\- Eso quiere decir que si se te pierde una sola carta ya no servirán de nada las demás? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Ja, ja. Sí, pero nunca perderé estas cartas, ellas me siguen a todas partes.

\- Hm? - se extrañó Mariana - No me digas que eres una bruja que utiliza la energía maligna y todas esas cosas.

\- Si al rato comenzarás a tratar de vendernos los cuarzos curados en la primera luna menguante del mes de agosto y todas esas cosas raras. - se burló Cristal.

\- Ja,ja,ja,ja - la chica reía al ver las muchas interpretaciones que le daban a su personalidad. - si quieren traigo muy buena mercancía - sonrió con malicia. - no es cierto - se retractó al ver que todas la miraban con asombro. - la historia de mi vida es larga y aburrida además no vine aquí para ser juzgada de mis actos o sí?

\- Pero Karina dijo que a eso habías venido, no es justo ahora me cumplen lo prometido - Cristal cruzó los brazos con decepción y sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto Rubí.

\- Cristal - dijo Karina.

\- Podríamos hacer una excepción en tu caso, después de todo eres prima de una de mis amigas - Rubí sonrió.

\- Qué amable, me sorprende tu compasión.

\- Soy una persona muy magnánima - se burló Cristal haciendo reír a Rubí.

\- Quién será la primera? - preguntó.

\- YO,YO,YO,YO,YO POR FAVOR! PORFA! PORFA! PORFA! - Suplicó Karina.

\- No prima tu vida es muy aburrida no quiero dormirme tan temprano hoy. - Karina puso una expresión de tristeza. - alguna otra candidata?

\- Mariana? - preguntó Cristal.

\- No gracias no creo en esas cosas.

\- Por que no lo intentas tu Cristal. - dijo Karina.

\- Yo? No, yo sé lo que me depara el futuro, gracias.

La miraron con incredulidad.

\- Estás segura? - preguntó Rubí, escrutando los azules ojos de la chica, ella continuó mirándola pero desvió la mirada al sentir como si Rubí pudiera ver lo más profundo de su alma con una sola mirada.

\- Claro que estoy segura - dijo con alegría, pero Karina y Mariana la sentaron frente a la mesa donde Rubí comenzaba a barajar las cartas. - HEY! No puedo creer que me hagan hacer esto.

\- Mi prima vino aquí para leer las cartas y decidimos Dedo-cráticamente que tu eras la elegida para comenzar.

\- No puedo creer que me hagan esto? - Rubí comenzó a colocar las cartas sobre la mesa ignorando los reclamos de Cristal una vez que hubo terminado comenzó a voltearlas, la chica se mantenía concentrada mirando las cartas que volteaba, por fin volteó la última carta y esta era una calavera con una hoz, frunció el ceño y todas las chicas miraron la última carta con miedo, sobre todo Cristal.

\- Esa es la muerte?! - preguntó.

\- Así es. - dijo Rubí seriamente.

\- Oye, esa carta no me inspira confianza no me digas que voy a morir pronto. - dijo la chica con nerviosismo, Rubí se mantenía seria mirando las cartas frente a ella, frunciendo de vez en cuando el ceño y sin prestar atención a Cristal.

\- Esta carta - dijo señalando una copa dorada que parecía contener vino de un color rojo brillante - esta carta simboliza sangre. - Cristal abrió los ojos con asombro. Rubí murmuró algo con tristeza.

\- Qué?

\- No me hagas caso.

\- Pues... oye ese ángel antes de la muerte contra resta su efecto o me equivoco. - Rubí pareció no prestarle atención a las palabras de Cristal sin embargo...

\- Ese ángel... - meditó un poco - no tiene mucho poder ahora primero debe regresar a su estado original de una forma dolorosa.

\- Acaso todas mis cartas indican sufrimiento - dijo Cristal con una expresión de enojo, Rubí levantó la vista.

\- Tienes mucho más que eso, pero sólo me preguntas por las cartas que indican sufrimiento - sonrió por primera vez al ver la carta del príncipe. - Aquí veo felicidad.

\- Aleluya! - se burló Cristal, Rubí la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Tu príncipe ya apareció y te ronda todo el tiempo.

\- Enserio? - sonrió Cristal.

\- Pero estás ciega por el orgullo y no vez lo mucho que te ama.

\- Pero si yo le presto toda mi atención a Michel, como puede ser que no vea que me ama.

\- No es Michel - dijo Rubí, Cristal parpadeó confundida.

\- No.

\- Alguien se quiere casar con tu verdadero amor. - Cristal puso una expresión de disgusto al escuchar algo con respecto a un matrimonio sus amigas nunca antes habían visto ese gesto.

\- Él es mi príncipe azul, ja - rió sarcásticamente Cristal bajando un poco la vista nublada por unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Ese beso te hirió profundamente no es verdad? - le preguntó Rubí.

\- Basta! - Cristal se levantó y salió del salón, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

\- Cristal?! - Karina trató de seguirla pero Cristal comenzó a correr y salió del colegio.

\- Rubí que más viste? - le preguntó Mariana con cara de preocupación, Rubí volteó a verla.

\- Esa boda no se llevará acabo, ese chico es ingenuo, se dejó envolver en una mentira pero no es tonto, no se casará nunca con alguien a quien no ama. - le respondió mientras veía desaparecer a su prima por la puerta.

\- Entonces Cristal no tiene nada de que preocuparse. - respondió Mariana.

\- Ella no lo sabe - dijo Rubí. - pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que su felicidad está con ese chico.

\- No será tarde para entonces? - preguntó Hikaru también con preocupación.

\- Tendrán tiempo de sobra para ser felices pero lo que me preocupa es este ángel y la muerte, no entiendo cuál es su significado, también es raro que aparezca la copa, no entiendo? - miró nuevamente las cartas. - también aparecen muchas cartas fuera de lo común, el hechicero, la arpía, la corona de espinas, hay mucho sufrimiento poco común para una persona.

\- Cristal estará bien? - preguntó nuevamente Hikaru, Rubí la miró a los ojos sintiéndose atraía asía ese brillo de inocencia que había en sus ojos y le sonrió.

\- Cuídala mucho Hikaru.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Rubí, como sabía el nombre de Hikaru si nadie las había presentado.

\- Bueno como Cristal no regresará hasta dentro de un buen rato que les parece si le leo las cartas a alguien más, alguna voluntaria - Mirando con miedo y desconfianza a Rubí las demás chicas desistieron al recordar como saliera llorando Cristal, Rubí comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar repentinamente.

\- Puedes leérmelas a mi - Hikaru la miraba con un aire de pregunta en sus palabras, Rubí volteó a verla por unos segundos.

\- Claro - sonrió la chica de los verdes ojos marinados. - siéntate

Comenzó a barajar las cartas nuevamente y las repartió frente a Hikaru, ella en un principio había desistido de la idea pero Rubí se veía confundida cuando las demás se rehusaran a saber su destino, Karina no se encontraba y recordó la primera vez que llegó a la escuela, no conocía a nadie y todas la miraban como si fuera de otro planeta.

Rubí terminó de voltear las cartas y comenzó a estudiarlas.

\- Tienes dos amigas de otros colegios, hay un fuerte lazo que las une... parece que fue una aventura que vivieron hace mucho tiempo. - Hikaru sonrió ante las primeras narraciones de su vida. - al principio sufrieron pero todo terminó bien - Rubí levantó la mirada. - conociste a alguien muy especial no es cierto.

Hikaru sonrió con más gusto y bajó la mirada sonrojada, Rubí continuó estudiando las cartas, su expresión se volvió seria.

\- Has tenido pesadillas últimamente? - le preguntó, la chica levantó la vista mirando a Hikaru.

\- Algunas

\- Y cada vez son más extrañas, parecen realidad y sólo logran infundirte miedo y desesperación. - comentó la chica, la pequeña pelirroja se quedó helada al escucharla. - alguien está jugando contigo, parece que han conjurado un hechizo sobre ustedes dos, las pesadillas son el primer paso quieren que sientan desesperación, confusión y por último odio por estar separados, comenzarán a buscar algún culpable y terminarán destruyéndose o separándose, eso es lo que esta persona quiere.

\- Qué? Pero quien es? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Es una chica, parece... una... mariposa o tal vez una hada? - levantó la vista extrañada, parecía un cuento la vida de Hikaru.

\- Un hada?... Un hada!- comprendió todo en ese momento. - dice algo más?

\- Es todo lo que se me está permitido ver, lo siento.

\- No importa muchas gracias, te agradezco lo que has hecho.

Karina regresó en ese momento.

\- Karina lograste alcanzarla? - preguntó Mariana.

\- A Cristal pies ligeros, no, odio que huya así.

\- Lamento haberle hecho eso a tu amiga - se disculpó Rubí con su prima.

\- No te preocupes Cristal es una chica fuerte se repondrá pero nunca la había visto tan sensible.

\- Me pregunto quien fue el chico que la besó - dijo Mariana llevándose la mano a la barbilla - por que hasta donde yo sabía antes de su cumpleaños nadie la había besado, lo que nos deja un corto lapso de dos meses y medio, es muy poco tiempo.

\- Según leí en las cartas ese chico la conoce desde hace muchos años. - dijo Rubí.

\- Ya sé donde podremos encontrarlo. - dijo Karina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Donde? - preguntaron al unísono las chicas.

\- En su agenda - Karina tomó la mochila de Cristal y sacó su agenda, había miles de recortes y fotografías en ella.

Comenzó a recorrer cada una de las páginas de la agenda, hasta llegar a una sección que la chica empleaba para sus fotografías, se sorprendieron al ver miles de fotografías de un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que parecía abarcar la mayor parte de la sección.

\- Será este? - preguntó Karina.

\- Debe ser Michel - respondió Mariana - Oye Cristal tiene buenos gustos, no podemos negarle esa virtud.

\- Mira una foto de Demon! - dijo Karina emocionada al ver la fotografía de su amor platónico. - pero que hace ella con una foto de él.

\- Qué no sabes que es amigo de su hermano - respondió Mariana.

\- En serio.

Karina mantenía la agenda en sus manos y un papel se deslizó, Mariana lo recogió parecía un papel sin importancia, lo abrió.

 **"¡521!"**

\- Eh? Qué es esto? - preguntó al ver lo que decía el papel

\- Es un número. - señaló Karina, Mariana le echó una mirada de pistola.

\- AH! En serio! yo creí que era un dibujo - respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Perdón - se disculpó Karina, Mariana se sintió mal por unos instantes.

\- Lo que quise decir es qué significado tiene este número? Parece ser muy importante, parece que tiene algún tiempo, está un poco maltratado. - dijo Mariana, analizando el trozo de papel, nadie supo darle una respuesta.

Cristal regresó al salón parecía que había llorado pues sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados pero no pudieron preguntarle nada ya que el profesor entró en el salón impidiéndoselos y el resto del día no pudieron reunir el valor suficiente para hablar del tema, la chica parecía haber quedado muy sensible después de lo sucedido.

Por otro lado Hikaru ahora comprendía el por qué de sus pesadillas y las dos figuras que había visto en el espejo del baño, era Primavera, ahora lo sabía pero que podría hacer para solucionar su situación?

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora y permitanme hacer un pequeño comentario.

Cof, cof, cuando Rubí dijo: "ese beso te afectó" se refería a una historia que tengo escrita acerca de esa pareja Cristal-Hequedijeronyalesdijepuesno, que fue creada por mi, pero como no pertenece a la serie no puedo ponerla y como Cristal no conocía a Hikaru hasta este fic pues no puedo ponerla como historia alternativa, por lo que los que estén interesados en saberla pueden escribirme y prometo mandárselas, pero no antes que aparezca el capítulo 7 entendido, sino pues que chiste les cuento el final.

Y por cierto la historia de esta chica y sus amigos no termina aquí, la verán aparecer en varias historias más, veremos que clase de futuro es el que les espera.

Más dudas, comentarios, asesinos a sueldo y demás a Marinali40 

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Hikaru**

18 Octubre 2000


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLO ES... UNA REALIDAD**

Capítulo 4

\- Hikaru... holaaaaa - Cristal agitó su mano frente a ella haciéndola reaccionar.

\- Ah? Sí.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Rubí les hubiera leído las cartas, nadie se animaba a preguntarle nada a Cristal al respecto y mucho menos del papel que tenía guardo en su agenda, incluso sus amigas tenían miedo de lastimarla con alguna palabra, no era normal que rompiera a llorar, nunca antes lo había hecho quien sería el príncipe azul de esa chica.

\- Estás distraída, no me digas que estás enamorada - sonrió Cristal, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Pues... yo... - Hikaru se sonrojó, extrañamente no había soñado nada en esos dos últimos días, eso parecía preocuparla más que las pesadillas.

\- Karina dice que su prima regresará mañana - Cristal desvió el tema un poco.

\- En serio?

\- Sí, Rubí dice que tiene un trabajo importante que hacer antes de regresar a su casa.

\- Un trabajo?

\- Hm? - Cristal se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Hikaru.

La tarde cayó lentamente sobre la ciudad, Hikaru descansaba en las escaleras del patio de su casa mientras cepillaba el pelo de Hikari, el animal recostado sobre uno de los escalones no oponía resistencia mientras su dueña hacía su trabajo, los ojos de la chica no mostraban ninguna expresión así como su rostro, parecía un poco meditabunda no sabía si tendría que preocuparse o alegrarse por que las pesadillas hubieran desaparecido.

\- Hikaru! - Masaru apareció haciendo voltear a la chica.

\- Sí.

\- Habló tu amiga Umi.

\- UMI! - por primera vez en toda el día Hikaru se mostró realmente feliz, se levantó de un salto asombrando no sólo a su hermano sino también a su perrito quien se sobresaltó al ver el rápido movimiento de la chica. - Qué fue lo que dijo! - Lo apresuró la chica.

\- Tranquilízate, lo único que dijo era que había regresado del viaje que hizo y que esperaba verlas a ti y a Fuu en la torre de Tokyo este Sábado.

\- En serio, eso es estupendo! No lo crees Hikari - La chica abrazó a su mascota. - Volveré a ver a Umi y a Fuu este Sábado - sonrió.

\- Tómalo con calma Hikaru. - Le pidió su hermano.

\- Descuida estaré bien - sonrió la chica incorporándose - volveré a ver a mis amigas, Viva! - saltando de alegría la chica entró en la casa.

\- Qué chica - Masaru volteó a ver a Hikari, el animalito había quedado a mitad de su sesión de belleza. - Lo siento Hikari me temo que Hikaru se olvidó de ti por el momento.

El perrito bajó la cabeza con un lloriqueo, Masaru le tocó la cabeza y recogió el cepillo.

\- No te preocupes yo terminaré de cepillarte. - dijo el chico haciendo que el animal comenzara a mover la cola, mientras levantaba la cara con la lengua de fuera.- después de todo no tengo tarea. - terminó el muchacho.

Rubí volvió a presentarse al día siguiente.

\- Creí que habías dicho que vendrías a leer las cartas nuevamente - dijo con duda Karina.

\- Claro que no, no quiero ganarme alguna enemiga ya tengo bastantes en mi casa - sonrió Rubí.

\- Enemigas?

\- No creo haberle caído muy bien a tu amiga Cristal, no me dirigió la palabra en todo el resto del día - cruzando sus brazos Rubí miró el cielo a través de la ventana. - No leeré las cartas por hoy estoy muy cansada.

\- Cansada? Pero si no hiciste nada en estos dos días.

\- Eso es lo que te dijo mi tía pero en realidad estuve más ocupada de lo que crees.

\- Rubí esa es una cicatriz - Karina preguntó al ver una herida en la muñeca de su prima.

\- Hm? Te refieres a esta? - la chica tenía una pequeña cicatriz extraña, parecía cortar en forma vertical una de las venas de la chica. - Me corté tontamente con un cuchillo.

\- No eres una bruja o sí? - preguntó Karina.

\- Claro que no, las brujas se cortan las dos muñecas y yo sólo tengo una tonta cicatriz de cocina, hace algunos meses le ayudé a mi mamá a cortar unas verduras mientras platicábamos y en un descuido me corté.

\- Nunca me dijiste nada.

\- No me llevaron al hospital fue sólo una pequeña cortada insignificante, que tendría que contarte.

\- En serio Rubí? por que recuerdo que le dijiste a Cristal algo acerca de sangre.

\- Recuerda que yo no tengo nada que ver con la vida de tu amiga Karina, entiendes. - recargándose contra la ventana Rubí miró a Karina, Hikaru entró al salón en ese momento.

\- Hola buenos días!

\- Hikaru estás muy alegre el día de hoy. - dijo Karina.

\- Sí - sonrió la pelirroja - voy a ver a unas amigas el Sábado, hace mucho que no las veo.

\- Me alegra - dijo Rubí - como has dormido estos días?

\- Eh? Bien gracias.

\- Las pesadillas se fueron verdad - afirmó Rubí.

\- Sí... tuviste algo que ver en eso? - preguntó indecisa Hikaru.

\- Tal vez - dijo Rubí - "espero haber hecho lo correcto." - pensó, Karina se quedó mirándolas sin saber lo que ocurría.

\- De qué hablas Rubí? - terminó por preguntar llevada por la curiosidad.

\- Nada importante primita

La puerta se abrió, Cristal entró, su cabello ahora era negro y no azul.

\- Qué les parece?! - sonrió Cristal - Mucho mejor o qué? Dónde está la madre superiora?

\- No ha llegado - dijo Karina.

\- Lastima, quería que fuera la primera en darme su opinión.

\- Pues no me parece que fuera buena idea que te pintaras el cabello en primer lugar- Escucharon la voz de Mariana a espaldas de Cristal.

\- Nunca te doy gusto en nada, es que acaso ya no me quieres - comenzó a dramatizar Cristal, levantó un brazo y se llevó la otra mano al rostro cubriendo sus ojos como si fuera a llorar - has encontrado un novio y por eso ya no me amas verdad.

\- Aayhhh, ya cállate escandalosa - Mariana la quitó de la entrada, entró al salón sin prestarle atención a la representación de la chica, Cristal sacó la lengua al verla y comenzó a decirle con voz de niña mimada.

\- Mami, aun shoy tu ñiña pequeña veda? - dijo Cristal colocando una mano en su boca y la otra en su espalda mientras se contoneba frente a Mariana.

\- Eres odiosa Cristal.

\- Lo sé - dijo Cristal sentándose junto a Hikaru - por eso casi me expulsan de la escuela, pero que barbaridad el mundo no resiste las bromas.

\- Cristal por que estuvieron apunto de expulsarte? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Por que me fui de pinta un día con unas compañeras y a la única que atraparon fue a mi pero como me rehusé a dar nombres comenzaron a acosarme los maestros como si fuera una pequeña presa atrapada entre un montón de lobos hambrientos.

\- No dramatices tanto Cristal - dijo Mariana - pero creo que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer tus padres, si hubieras confesado quienes fueron las chicas que te acompañaron te habrías vuelto una rata traicionera, una soplona y habrías rebajado tu dignidad.

\- Creo que la exagera ahora eres tu Mariana - le dijo Karina.

\- Claro que no, nunca viste la película de "Perfume de Mujer" - todas se quedaron con cara de What?

\- Otra de tus películas raras Mariana. - dijo Karina.

\- Tal vez, pero es una de las mejores películas que he visto y tu situación fue parecida, claro a ti no te hicieron un juicio pero hubiera pasado lo mismo.

\- A sí claro - se burló Cristal - y habría terminado como toda una heroína de película, oye tal vez me hubieran dado el Oscar por mi actuación no te parece.

\- No te burles Cristal - le reclamó Mariana.

\- No es cierto, sí vi la película sé de qué me estás hablando, yo debí tener un abogado parecido a Al pachino para defenderme no te parece.

\- Bueno tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre para defenderte no es verdad.

\- Sí - sonrió Cristal.

\- Tienes un hermano? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- No te lo dije Hikaru, eso si no me lo perdono - sacó su agenda y la abrió en donde estaban una fotografía de ella con su hermano y unos amigos.

\- Quienes son? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver a cinco chicos junto a Cristal.

\- Esta soy yo - dijo señalándose estaba en un extremo de la foto - mi hermano es sumamente celoso y no les permitió a sus amigos colocarse junto a mi.

\- Entonces este chico es tu hermano? - dijo Hikaru señalando al chico parado junto a Cristal, era alto de cabello negro y ojos grises.

\- Sí.

\- Aquí tienes el cabello de color azul - dijo Karina.

\- Esta foto es reciente, el que está parado junto a Adrián es Leonardo. - Leonardo era un chico alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrón, adornados con un par de anteojos. - es el intelectual de su grupo de amigos. - sonrió Cristal, después está Demon. - el chico era alto, fornido de tez cobriza con cabello café oscuro y ojos azules.

\- Demon! - suspiró Karina.

\- Animo primita tal vez si algún día se te quita esa timidez y le hablas él salga contigo.

\- Tu crees?! - dijo Karina con una sonrisa.

\- No pierdes nada con intentarlo en lugar de sólo suspirar por él.

\- Después de Demon está Rafael - dijo Cristal señalando un chico alto de cabello Lila y ojos azul claro casí grises.

" Me recuerda un poco a Clef" - pensó Hikaru. - "No, Clef no tiene ojos grices" - sonrió.

\- Y por último Cristóbal - señaló a un chico alto, rubio de ojos verdes. - él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y también es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que tenía tres años, aunque es un año más joven que los demás, tiene carita de ángel no lo crees, es su mejor coartada cuando lo castigan.

\- Es muy guapo no les parece. - dijo Rubí, Cristal cerró la agenda de golpe, ante el asombro de las chicas.

\- Esa es la pandilla de mi hermano - sonrió, Rubí la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa misma que correspondió Cristal. - Pensé que te irías ayer Rubí?

\- Te equivocas, creo que me quedaré una temporada por aquí, espero que no te moleste.

\- A mi por qué?

\- Podría darse el caso no te parece.

Las clases comenzaron poco después, Hikaru se había olvidado de las pesadillas y comenzó a pensar en lo que platicaría con sus amigas cuando las viera en la Torre de Tokyo, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que se vieran y seguramente tendrían muchas cosas que contarse.

\- Cristal tengo una duda?

\- Hm? - Cristal volteó a ver a Mariana.

\- Michel es el chico que llena toda una página de fotografías de tu agenda.

\- Sí - Cristal bajó la cabeza - rompimos ayer.

\- Qué?

\- No congeniamos eso es todo.

\- Hikaru! - La chica caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio, escuchó su nombre y volteó a ver quien la llamaba.

\- Sofía, hola qué pasa?

\- Nada, últimamente parece que nos has olvidado. - dijo y Any asintió.

\- No, para nada es que he estado en otro mundo en estos últimos días.

\- Queríamos saber si quisieras ir con nosotras el sábado a ver una película.

\- No puedo, voy a ver a unas viejas amigas en la Torre de Tokyo ese mismo día.

\- En serio, que lástima, bueno que diviertas entonces.

\- Podemos hacer algo el próximo fin de semana. - se apresuró a salvar la situación Hikaru.

\- Claro. - respondieron con una sonrisa, Sofía y Any se alejaron dejando a Hikaru sola, era Miércoles por la tarde, las nubes negras se asomaban en el cielo hacía frío y la chica se dirigió a su casa apresurándose para no ser alcanzada por la tormenta que amenazaba con caer.

\- Hikaru! - Rubí corrió tras la chica hasta alcanzarla. - Oye quería pedirte algo.

\- Sí.

\- Podrías quedarte a dormir el viernes en casa de Karina.

\- El viernes?

\- Sí, tengo que regresar a mi casa el sábado en la tarde y me gustaría ayudarte.

\- Ayudarme?

\- No sé nada de ti, pero tu vida no ha sido tan común y corriente como parece o me equivoco - Comenzó a hablar Rubí.

\- Pues no, ahora que lo dices no lo ha sido.

\- Entonces que dices vienes a la casa de mi prima.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien, nos vemos el viernes - Rubí comenzó a alejarse y Hikaru continuó su camino.

 **Hikaru**

18 Octubre 2000


	5. Chapter 5

**SÓLO ES... UNA REALIDAD**

Capítulo 5

El cielo oscuro daba un panorama deprimente, hacía frío y pronto comenzaría a llover pero la chica parecía ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Hikaru caminaba por las calles con la vista clavada en el cielo veía las hojas formando remolinos y dando giros mientras el viento las transportaba como viajeras sin rumbo fijo algo que carecía de importancia pues tarde o temprano terminarían en el suelo dispuestas a emprender un nuevo viaje con otra ráfaga de aire.

Deteniéndose por unos segundos Hikaru bajó la cara clavando la vista en un punto perdido como si reflexionara, volteó al escuchar el rechino de un columpio en un parque, desde la entrada pudo divisar la figura de una pequeña niña en el juego, reía como si nada le preocupara y sonrió recordando su niñez, cuando corría con Hikari por todos lados sin que le preocupara otra cosa más que divertirse y hacer feliz a quienes la rodeaban.

La pequeña reía mientras su padre detenía el juego, la lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento y debían irse, logró divisar las dos figura mientras se alejaban y sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar a su padre.

El sonido de una gota cayendo en una gran extensión de agua hizo eco en su cabeza sacándola de concentración, levantó la cara tratando de saber el lugar de donde procedía el sonido pero no lo encontró.

Su casa estaba aun demasiado lejos y comenzó a correr para no ser atrapada por la tormenta.

\- Me las pagarás niña - apareció una figura dentro del parque sentada sobre el columpio - Lantis es mío y de nadie más, te creías muy lista no, creíste que podrías bloquear mi hechizo verdad, ahora será peor - la chica comenzó a reír suavemente viendo la figura de Hikaru alejándose.

\- Ya llegué! - dijo Hikaru al entrar a su casa las primeras gotas de agua la alcanzaron antes que pudiera llegar a su casa y ahora su uniforme se encontraba empapado.

\- Hikaru! - su madre salió a su encuentro - estaba apunto de mandar a Masaru por ti.

\- Estoy bien mamá sólo es un poco de agua.

\- Pero puedes enfermarte, ve a cambiarte y prepárate para la cena, llegaste muy tarde.

\- Sí, lo siento, mamá puedo quedarme a dormir el Viernes en casa de una amiga.

\- A dormir? Pero no dijiste que irías el sábado con tus amigas.

\- Es otra amiga, su prima se va el sábado y me invitaron a quedarme el viernes.

\- Pues... de acuerdo pero quiero el teléfono, la dirección y todos los datos de la chica entendido.

\- Sí.

Hikaru se dirigió a su cuarto, entró en su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y el aire cargado de agua entraba en su habitación mojando el cobertor de su cama, se apresuró a cerrarla, qué raro, su madre siempre se preocupaba por mantener las ventanas cerradas mientras llovía, como fue posible que la suya estuviera abierta de par en par.

\- Mamá, dejaste abierta la ventana? - preguntó Hikaru desde su cuarto.

\- No, fue la primera que cerré hija por qué?

\- No por nada. - sentada sobre su cama se extrañó un poco, prendió la luz de su escritorio no era mucha la iluminación que daba a la habitación pues toda la luz se clavaba en la mesa donde muchas veces se había quedado estudiando. - que habrá pasado? Tal vez el aire sopló muy fuerte y el seguro estaba mal puesto, sí eso debe ser. - dijo meditativa mientras recargaba la frente contra sus rodillas que mantenía abrazabas.

\- Hikaru - La voz de alguien provino de la oscuridad de un rincón haciéndola bajar de la cama y ponerse en guardia.

\- Quién eres? - preguntó manteniendo la guardia en alto.

\- Hikaru - La figura pareció hacerse más visible a cada minuto, los ojos de la chica se abrieron en toda su extensión al reconocer a la figura.

\- Lantis? Qué haces aquí? - dijo viendo la figura del espadachín frente a ella.

\- Hikaru

\- LANTIS - corrió hacia él y lo abrazó - te he extrañado tanto Lantis no tienes idea de cuanto quería volver a verte.

El silencio reinó mientras Hikaru abrazaba a Lantis.

\- No es cierto - escuchó las palabras del muchacho, abrió los ojos levantando la cara pero...

Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas sentada sobre su cama, la luz del escritorio iluminaba la mesa mientras el resto de la alcoba quedaba sumergida en la oscuridad.

\- Fue un sueño? - parpadeó confundida

\- Hikaru, ya estás lista hija, ven a cenar.

\- Enseguida voy mamá - se levantó aun más confundida todo había sido un sueño. No. Era tan real, pudo sentir a Lantis frente a ella lo vio y... le había dicho que mentía, sintió una opresión en su pecho, las palabras del chico la habían atravesado como si se trataran de un cuchillo filoso. - Lantis, todo lo que te dije era verdad por que lo dudas? - Hikaru se levantó y se quitó el uniforme del colegio en su lugar se colocó una camisa blanca holgada y unos pans, se dirigió hacia la lampara para apagarla, un lápiz rodó por el escritorio y cayó dentro del cajón, Hikaru abrió el cajón inconscientemente, para su sorpresa el medallón de Lantis se encontraba ahí.

\- Pero qué hace esto aquí? Siempre lo traigo conmigo - recordó la noche en la que estuvo haciendo la tarea hasta el amanecer probablemente se lo había quitado y por error lo había olvidado - Qué tonta como pude olvidar recogerlo antes de irme a dormir - se molestó consigo misma, colgó el medallón en su cuello y se fue a cenar.

\- Lantis por que la protegiste? - dijo una figura desde la oscuridad ardiendo de rabia cuando Hikaru saliera de la habitación. - por qué hiciste eso?

\- La cena estuvo deliciosa gracias mamá - dijo Hikaru levantándose. - Estaré en mi habitación haciendo mi tarea por si algo se les ofrece.

\- Buenas noche hija, que descanses.

\- Sí, buenas noches.

Entró nuevamente en su cuarto, la lluvia había cesado, Hikaru abrió la ventana, el cielo se encontraba despejado y las estrellas brillaban haciéndole compañía a la luna menguante, sonrió con los ojos cerrados el aire frío golpeo su rostro, la chica levantó la cara aspirando el aire frío manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Es una linda noche - dejó la ventana abierta para mantenerse despierta, prendió la luz del escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, terminó pronto y se recostó en su cama apagando las luces de su alcoba con los brazos tras la nuca veía la noche a través de su ventana se sintió transportada hacia un lugar lejano le pareció imaginar unas enormes montañas mientras ella descansaba en un lugar al aire libre rodeada de abundante vegetación y miles de árboles cobijándola de los peligros de la noche, nunca había vivido una aventura así, cuando estuvieron en Céfiro siempre durmieron dentro del lugar que Mokona les proporcionara y nunca habían dormido bajo el resguardo de las estrellas. - Tal vez algún día - susurró Hikaru juntó sus brazos del lado y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre ellos, cayó profundamente dormida al instante, algo que podía asombrar de esa chica era que nunca padecía de insomnio.

\- Ahora es mi oportunidad - Primavera apareció su figura ahora tenía la estatura de cualquier ser humano común parecía fantasmal entre las sombras, era transparente y flotaba sobre el aire sin tocar el suelo, se acercó con lentitud hacia Hikaru portando en su mano un cuchillo. - debes desaparecer, Lantis no deja de pensar en ti y nunca me presta atención por tu culpa.

Hikaru descansaba sobre su cama sin enterarse siquiera del peligro que corría.

\- No entiendo que sucedió hace rato, parecías estar aquí y de pronto desapareciste - murmuraba el Hada como si entablara una conversación con su víctima. - quería tener ese medallón para mi, pero no me lo permitiste entraste sin avisar y cerraste la ventana antes que pudiera tocarlo, no pude hacer otra cosa que esconderme y tu lo tomaste sin mi permiso - movió la cabeza negando - esto te costará caro pequeña

La contempló unos segundos con odio y después con indiferencia, acercó el filo del arma al rostro de la chica.

\- Podría matarte en este momento y nadie sabría que te sucedió - le tembló la mano mientras sostenía el arma - pero lo único que quiero en este momento es esto.

Estiró su mano para tomar el medallón que descansaba sobre el pecho de Hikaru, pero no pudo tocarlo, un resplandor salió del medallón y la golpeó.

\- AAAHHHH! - cayó de espaldas y desapareció.

\- Hmmmm... - Hikaru abrió los ojos - qué... qué pasó? - dijo adormilada, sin saber que ocurría.

\- Hikaru! - Kakeru entró corriendo en la habitación - estás bien?

\- Sí, por que no habría de estarlo - respondió la chica frotando uno de sus ojos, y bostezando - estaaaaaba durmiendo muy bien

\- Me pareció escuchar un grito.

\- Tal vez fue tu imaginación - Hikaru se metió bajo las mantas de su cama - buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Hikaru. - Kakeru se acercó y le besó la frente - que duermas bien.

\- Ya lo creo que lo haré. - dijo la chica y cerró los ojos volviendo a caer en un profundo sueño, Kakeru se incorporó y levantó una ceja confundido.

\- Habrá sido mi imaginación? - cerró la ventana por si la lluvia volviera a aparecer y salió del cuarto dando un último vistazo a su hermana, la chica descansando como un bebé, su rostro mostraba felicidad y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. - Buenas noches Hikaru.

El día amaneció despejado, las nubes de lluvia se habían retirado y el sol brillaba saludando a la ciudad con sus deslumbrantes rayos dorados.

\- Haaaaa! - Hikaru se estiró mientras bostezaba, había dormido muy bien, se levantó, se cambió, antes de salir rumbo al colegio comprobó que el uniforme se hubiera secado y lo sacó para que le diera el sol.

Llegó a la escuela.

\- Hikaru te quedarás a dormir mañana en mi casa? - le preguntó Karina.

\- Sí.

\- Rubí me dijo que te preguntara, tu sabes para estar segura - sonrió la chica.

\- Con gusto iré a tu casa. - Hikaru correspondió a la sonrisa.

\- Emergencia! emergencia! - llegó corriendo Mariana. - Nadie se atraviese en el camino de Cristal está fúrica.

\- Por qué? - preguntaron las dos chicas.

\- Cuando aparezca se lo preguntan ustedes les parece - dijo Mariana como si no quisiera meter las manos en el fuego que despedía Cristal, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejada de ella.

Cristal apareció con cara de pocos amigos tenía la cara y los brazos arañados como si se hubiera enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo con un gato o algún animal parecido.

\- Cristal qué te pasó? - preguntó Karina con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

\- No es más que obvio tuve un mal día, primero me levantó tarde, después me encuentro con un gato y por último me caí de un árbol y me lastimé la cara con las ramas.

\- Qué hacías en un árbol? - preguntó Karina.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, alguien tiene un poco de alcohol.

\- Cristal no te pondrás a beber tu no tienes esos hábitos.

\- EH? De qué hablas Mariana quiero alcohol para desinfectarme esta herida, Oh por Dios! es más grande de lo que pensé, creo que mejor iré a la enfermería. - respondió saliendo del salón.

\- Qué estaría haciendo en un árbol? - volvió a preguntar Karina, ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros, las primeras clases Cristal las pasó en la enfermería y cuando regresó estaba llena de parches.

\- Cristal! - dijo Mariana al verla aparecer por la puerta del salón a la hora del recreo y las chicas comían el almuerzo que les habían preparado.

\- Ya regresé - dijo la chica.

Karina no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse al ver como había quedado Cristal.

\- De qué te ríes Karina - dijo Cristal un poco molesta.

\- Lo siento

\- Parezco momia no? - dijo levantando los brazos.

\- No dejes que tus padres te vean así o se preocuparan.

\- La enfermera ya le habló a mi papá, al menos no les caerá de sorpresa.

\- Pero no me explico que hacías sobre un árbol estás loca.

\- Tal vez, pero tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar recibí una noticia demasiado impactante en la mañana.

\- Y puede saberse de qué se trata.

\- No, es algo que tal vez sepan después pero por el momento es muy pronto para decirlo.

\- Como quieras. - terminó Mariana.

\- AH! - gritó la maestra al entrar y ver a Cristal - Se encuentra bien señorita debería ir a la enfermería.

\- Vengo de ahí maestra, tuve un pequeño accidente pero ya estoy bien.

\- Pero está toda vendada como puede decir que fue pequeño.

\- Lo fue, pero la enfermera exageró demasiado. - dijo mirando su brazo entablillado y vendado. - en serio no fue nada grave. - Comenzó a quitarse el vendaje.

\- Qué hace?

\- Este vendaje me está cortando la circulación, es nueva la enfermera verdad?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Pediré una segunda opinión - dijo la chica.

\- La maestra de deportes sabe primeros auxilios por qué no vas con ella. - comentó una de sus compañeras.

\- Gracias.

Cristal salió del salón, transcurrieron veinte minutos cuando por fin regresó, le habían quitado los vendajes y sólo mantuvo una pequeña cinta en la mejilla derecha y una venda en el brazo.

\- Me permite pasar? - dijo respetuosamente lo que asombró a la maestra.

\- Adelante.

\- Cristal que cambio - se burló Mariana.

\- Mucho mejor no te parece al menos así no espantaré a nadie.

\- Recuperaste tu buen humor por lo visto.

\- Puede ser - se sentó y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila comenzando a anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

Vemos a Hikaru en su recamara vestida con una pijama que le llega a las rodillas de color roja pastel, sentada sobre su cama con los pies en el suelo, la ventana cerrada y la luz del escritorio encendida, la chica estudia el amuleto de Lantis con detenimiento, no pronuncia ninguna palabra, su expresión no refleja ningún sentimiento sin embargo su mente se encontraba inundada de pensamientos, levantó la mirada escrutando la oscuridad del cuarto esperando encontrar lo que no se encontraba ahí, todo era tranquilidad y el silencio reinaba, cerrando los ojos abrazó el amuleto contra su pecho, deslizó las cobijas de su cama apartándolas, se recostó con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo.

\- Mañana - fue lo único que dijo y cerró los ojos por el cansancio del día.

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola espero que les esté gustando este fic, a todos los que me pidieron el capítulo de Cristal prometo mandárselos cuando mande el capítulo 7 ^-^ así que paciencia.

Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Hikaru**

19 de Octubre del 2000.


	6. Chapter 6

**SÓLO ES... UNA REALIDAD**

Capítulo 6

El viernes no hubo novedades en la mañana después de clases Karina llevó a Hikaru consigo a su casa y fue ahí donde se encontraron con Rubí, conversaron de muchas cosas nada interesantes hasta que anocheció.

\- Rubí tengo mucho sueño no importa si me duermo mientras hablas con Hikaru.

\- Claro que no Karina me quedaré despierta un poco más de tiempo, tu duérmete.

Karina se recostó en la cama y comenzó a dormir.

\- Perfecto ya se durmió. - Rubí parada frente a Karina vigilaba que realmente estuviera dormida, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, miró a ambos lado para después cerrar la puerta con seguro.

\- Rubí que haces? - preguntó Hikaru al ver pasar a Rubí rumbo a la ventana y cerrarla también.

\- Estoy revisando que nadie nos interrumpa - se acercó ha Karina y la chica dormía profundamente. - Bien ahora todo está listo.

\- Listo?

\- Te dije que te ayudaría - sonrió. - Karina no despertará hasta mañana y no hay nadie que nos interrumpa - se puso seria repentinamente. - Ahora es el momento de enfrentarse a esa chica.

\- Qué?

\- Es muy fuerte sabes, mantener alejado el hechizo de ti me mantuvo dos días en cama - sonrió.

\- Fuiste tu! Sabía que habías sido tu!

\- Pero yo me iré mañana y no podré estar alejándola toda la vida, soy una aprendiz sabes, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para enviar hechizos a distancia.

\- Eres una bruja verdad?

\- Yo no lo llamo brujería sino hechicería, soy una hechicera en entrenamiento - sonrió - pero eso no es importante ahora, cuando sea realmente necesaria estaré lista para enfrentarme a todo.

\- Hm?

\- No me hagas caso, empecemos - prendió una vela de color blanco frente a Hikaru mientras se arrodillaba - Estás cómoda?

\- Sí

\- Bueno - respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente cerrando los ojos - ahora comenzaremos - abrió los ojos y se sentó junto a Hikaru. - Te estaré guiando en todo momento, estaré a cada instante a tu lado pero serás tú la que se enfrente a ella.

\- Entendido - Hikaru la miró a los ojos con un poco de preocupación, la chica sonrió.

\- No estés tan nerviosa no es la primera vez que hago esto, no sucede muy a menudo dejar a una persona perdida en el infinito.

\- Eh?!

\- Estoy tratando de relajarte, sólo bromeo. - dijo y Hikaru sonrió - bueno cierra los ojos.

Hikaru acató la orden.

\- Pon tu mente en blanco lo único que escucharas será mi voz, lentamente irás perdiendo los sentidos y escucharás mi voz más y más lejos, sólo quedará tu yo interno en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, no le tienes miedo, es el lugar de donde se crean todos tu pensamientos es lo más profundo de tu ser...

Rubí continuó hablando y Hikaru caía lentamente en un estado de sopor, escuchaba todo lo que la chica le decía hasta que todo se pareció a los últimos sueños que tuvo, miró a sus lados y no encontró nada, ese era un lugar agradable para ella, un haz de luz atrajo su atención y desapareció lentamente, Hikaru parpadeó unos segundos al ver lo sucedido, en el mismo lugar donde momentos ante hubiera aparecido la luz comenzó a esbozarse una figura.

\- Quién eres? - Preguntó, la figura no respondió pero se acercó a la chica hasta que esta pudo reconocerlo, era Lantis, Hikaru dudó, sería un nuevo sueño o sería realidad. - Lantis eres realmente tu?

El chico no respondió pero extendió la mano para que la chica se acercara.

\- Lantis eres tu? - Con indecisión Hikaru avanzó unos pasos tratando de tomar la mano de Lantis, faltaban escasos centímetros para tocar su mano y comprobar si era él o no, pero se detuvo, el chico no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y sólo la miraba a los ojos.

\- Tienes miedo - susurró una voz a sus espaldas parecía que ella era la única que podía escucharla pues la expresión de Lantis no cambió.

\- Qué? - dijo Hikaru abriendo los ojos con asombro.

\- Sí lo tienes verdad - sintió un objeto deslizándose por su espalda subiendo hasta su cuello, quería voltear pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber que era.

\- Primavera - dijo la chica sintiendo al hada a sus espaldas.

\- Hikaru, tienes miedo verdad - el filo del cuchillo se deslizó por su mejilla.

\- Por que haces esto?

\- No lo sabes, todo el tiempo que permaneciste en Céfiro te lo dije... Lantis es mío.

\- Pero...

Lantis estaba frente a ella con una mano extendida misma que ella estaba apunto de tomar pero bajó la mano cerrando los ojos, la expresión del rostro de Lantis se tornó más seria.

\- Pero yo lo amo - Respondió Hikaru sintiendo la presión del cuchillo de Primavera sobre su cuello.

\- Cómo puedes decir eso Hikaru, están separados y nunca se volverán a ver.

\- Aun así estoy segura de lo que siente mi corazón - abrió los ojos - estoy segura de lo que siento por él - extendió nuevamente la mano.

El hada soltó el cuchillo dejándolo caer hacia el suelo quería acabar con la chica pero no por su propia mano eso nunca, no mancharía sus manos de sangre, había escuchado las palabras de Hikaru y se mostraba confundida, retrocedió un poco, su plan no había resultado como ella hubiera previsto.

\- Lantis! Lantis! - Primavera volaba de un lado a otro en busca del espadachín, había recorrido todo el palacio en su búsqueda y el único lugar donde no había buscado era el jardín, atravesó la puerta y la luz del radiante sol de Céfiro la deslumbró haciéndola cubrirse los ojos por unos instantes, su vista se adaptó rápidamente al maravilloso día que había fuera del palacio.

Lantis se encontraba de pie junto a un árbol llevaba su armadura puesta, acababa de regresar de Autosam y había desaparecido como siempre lo hacía, a todos les preocupaba un poco su actitud solitaria en especial a Clef, las guerreras mágicas habían regresado a su mundo pero todos habían escuchado sus últimas palabras de las chicas al despedirse, Clef sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos ocultos del espadachín.

\- Lantis! - llegó volando Primavera - Lantis te estuve buscando desde que regresaste por que no esperaste.

El espadachín no le prestó atención, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban unas flores creciendo en el jardín, Céfiro había cambiado pero muchas otras cosas eran iguales como en el pasado, la belleza de esas flores era una prueba de ello, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo extendió la mano para tocar la flor, un pájaro pasó volando frente a él y lo siguió con la mirada, parecía feliz de estar nuevamente en casa y sonrió al ver el vuelo libre de las aves.

\- Son muy hermosas las aves no te parece. - Habló por primera vez haciendo que el hada se sorprendiera.

\- Qué? - dijo con desconcierto.

\- PU! PU! - Mokona llegó brincando dirigiéndose hacia Lantis para saludarlo, por "descuido" en uno de sus brincos golpeó al hada.

\- AAAHHH! - gritó la pequeña al sentir el golpe. - COMO TE ATREVES BOLA DE ALGODÓN?!

\- Pu, pu. - Lantis colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del animalito en forma de saludo.

\- Lantis - El espadachín sonrió al escuchar una voz tras él, pero no se movió.

\- Pu, pu - dijo Mokona.

\- Cómo se encuentra Autosam?

\- Bien. - respondió el muchacho incorporándose, miró al hechicero tras él, su apariencia ahora era la de un adulto las dos miradas azules se interceptaron unos segundos. - Si quieres saber los detalles estoy seguro que Ráfaga podrá decírtelos - Lantis volteó invocando a su caballo se dispuso a montarlo.

\- Espera Lantis.

\- Quieres algo más?

\- Quería saber cómo estabas? - preguntó el hechicero con una mirada seria.

\- Bien. - Lantis subió al corcel que se mantenía tranquilo.

\- Estás seguro?

\- Clef a donde quieres llegar con esto - dijo mirando a su amigo descubriendo sus intenciones, trató de evadir una posible conversación e invirtió la situación - Y tú cómo estás?

El hechicero se hizo el desentendido por unos momentos y Lantis aprovechó la oportunidad para partir a todo galope, Primavera trato de seguirlo pero Mokona se lo impidió.

\- NO ME MOLESTES! - gritaba el hada pero cuando pudo librarse de Mokona Lantis ya se había marchado. - Mira lo que hiciste! perdí a Lantis nuevamente.

\- Pu, pu.

\- Lantis - dijo Clef negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Clef! - Puresea apareció en ese momento a espaldas del chico, al verlo solo, comprendió lo que había pasado - No hablaste con él verdad?

\- No, no lo hice - la tranquilizó.

\- Es mejor que lo dejes así Clef no sabemos si algún día volverán y... bueno creo que lo mejor es esperar.

\- De qué estás hablando? - Primavera se paró frente a Puresea.

\- Primavera no te vi.

\- Estabas hablando de Lantis verdad?

\- Yo... - No quería entablar una conversación con el hada pero tampoco podía sacársela de encima ahora que la pequeña comenzaba a interrogarla.

\- Y de esa niña tonta de mundo místico verdad?

Puresea guardó silencio.

\- Yo haré que Lantis olvide a Hikaru entendiste - dijo molesta el hada. - además Hikaru ya no lo ama puedo asegurarte que en cualquier momento se olvidará de él.

\- Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Estoy segura. - realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo dejándolos asombrados de su actitud, creyeron que no llegaría a mayores y dejaron la situación como estaba.

"Después de eso realicé el conjuro de las pesadillas con la esperanza de comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto" pensó el hada.

\- Yo quería que Hikaru desistiera en su amor por Lantis... pero no lo conseguí.

Hikaru casi había tomado la mano de Lantis.

\- Espera! - gritó el hada pero ahora era demasiado tarde, la guerrera tomó la mano del espadachín.

\- Hikaru - dijo por primera vez el chico, parecía comprobar que la chica no era un espejismo o un posible sueño.

\- Lantis - Hikaru se aproximó a él pero en ese momento algo sacudió la tierra. - Qué sucede? - la pelirroja trataba de no perder el balance con el movimiento.

\- Quería acabar contigo - dijo el hada - a como diera lugar quería sacarte de sus pensamientos. - bajó la cabeza.

El sonido de un gruñido se escuchó muy cerca.

\- Qué es eso? - preguntó Hikaru, al ver dos resplandecientes ojos rojos en la oscuridad, un brillo blanco resplandeció unos segundos en los ojos amenazantes y la bestia se lanzó al ataque dispuesto a atacar a Hikaru. - AAHH! - gritó la chica al ver a su adversario abalanzarse sobre ella encontrándose indefensa, pero en el último instante Lantis salió en su defensa utilizando su espada.

\- Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó manteniendo la vista fija en su oponente.

\- Sí. - otro sonido llegó desde su espalda haciéndola voltear, un monstruo de brillante piel violeta clavaba su mirada amarillenta en los movimientos de la chica, tenía una larga cola con una punta afilada además de las filosas seis garras.

Hikaru retrocedió un paso al verse indefensa, pero no demostraba tenerle miedo al monstruo, para su sorpresa Lantis permaneció a su lado defendiéndola de ambas criaturas.

\- Lantis. - dijo Hikaru.

\- Quédate a mi lado entendido.

Primavera parecía no entender o no querer entender la actitud de Lantis.

\- Por qué Lantis? - se susurraba en voz baja.

\- Primavera por que no regresas al reino de las hadas. - le dijo Caldina.

\- Qué?

\- Deberías tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones, pareces aburrirte demasiado en el palacio mientras Lantis parte continuamente hacia Autosam así que estaba pensando que podrías entretenerte un rato mientras él regresa.

\- No gracias. - dijo seriamente la pequeña hada.

\- Bueno no creo que Lantis llegue a prestarte atención nunca si sigues persiguiéndolo de esa manera, pero si esa es tu elección no soy nadie para decirte lo que hagas - dijo la ilusionista volteándose para alejarse del lugar - además veo difícil que te tome en cuenta si sigues de ese tamaño pequeña - se burló Caldina pero su broma no le causó risa a Primavera ni siquiera pareció darle importancia y al ver su actitud Caldina se alejó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Será cierto? - se preguntó el hada - tal vez deba cambiar mi aspecto para que Lantis se fije en mi.

"Fue por eso que preparé un encantamiento el día en que Lantis regresaba de Autosam, pero..."

Lantis sentado sobre el pasto del jardín de palacio miraba el agua con una expresión melancólica, Primavera se acercó por su espalda dispuesta a darle una sorpresa, comenzó a soñar que cubría los ojos de Lantis y al apartar las manos el chico quedaba encantado con su nueva apariencia y sería muy feliz, se acercó aun con más sigilo para que el muchacho no la escuchara y justo cuando se disponía a llevar acabo su plan.

\- Hikaru

De los labios de Lantis salió el nombre de su rival, quedó helada en ese momento, comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, se alejó del lugar y Lantis nunca supo de su presencia, para aumentar aun más la decepción del hada a Lantis no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo su cambio de apariencia.

\- Cambié sólo para estar contigo Lantis... sólo quería estar contigo.

El espadachín esperaba el siguiente movimiento de cualquiera de sus dos adversarios, mientras Hikaru se sentía inútil en ese momento.

\- HIKARU! - de las sombras escuchó la voz de Rubí.

\- RUBÍ! - dijo Hikaru.

\- Tu puedes ayudarlo en este momento, estás en lo más profundo de tus pensamientos, no te dejes vencer.

\- Estoy en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, entonces puedo acabar con esos monstruos?

\- No, ellos son parte de un hechizo no puedes acabar con ellos así de fácil prueba otra cosa.

Hikaru cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el gruñido de la bestia lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, pero un resplandor apareció en las manos de la chica y se materializó una espada de luz.

\- Ahora estamos iguales - dijo tomando el arma, Lantis volteó a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Primavera vio cada movimiento que hacía la pareja.

\- Ella... ella no lo necesita... - meditó en las muchas veces cuando seguía a Lantis a todas partes sin dejarlo respirar y comprendió por que el chico no le prestaría atención.

 **Hikaru**

20 Octubre 2000


	7. Chapter 7

**SÓLO ES... UNA REALIDAD**

Capítulo 7

El monstruo violáceo se lanzó al ataque y Lantis comenzó la batalla mientras Hikaru se enfrentaba contra lo que parecía ser un lobo, su cabello eran púas que dificultaban acertar un golpe certero sin salir herido por ellas, Hikaru frunció el ceño pero no desistió, los ataques continuaron.

\- Flechas de fuego! - gritó Hikaru, los rayos de fuego salieron de su mano dirigiéndose hacia el lobo.

\- Resplandor! - Lantis también atacó.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba utilizar magia pero los ataques se volvían cada vez más difíciles y los monstruos no parecían desistir en su empeño de matarlos, ambos guerreros comenzaban a respirar entrecortadamente pero ninguno parecía resignarse a darse por vencido.

Hikaru se sorprendió al ver una esfera roja brillando dentro de las fauces del animal.

\- También puede utilizar magia - murmuró poco antes que el ataque se dirigiera hacia ella - AAAAAHHHH! - Hikaru no pudo reaccionar y vio como el ataque estaba apunto de alcanzarla.

Lantis se lanzó sobre Hikaru logrando esquivar el ataque del lobo.

\- Estás bien? - preguntó. Hikaru asintió a las palabras de Lantis y sonrió, cuando se disponían a incorporarse Lantis recibió un coletazo del otro monstruo cayendo a unos metros de distancia.

\- LANTIS! - Trató de correr a socorrerlo pero el lobo se interpuso en su camino. - Lantis. - Hikaru apretó su espada con fuerza mirando a su oponente.

El hada cayó de rodillas al ver como Lantis protegía a Hikaru del ataque de los monstruos, colocó sus manos sobre el suelo y bajó el rostro con los ojos abiertos de asombro mientras escuchaba los gritos de ataque, las lágrimas nublando su visión, apretó los dientes con resignación y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando cerró los ojos, levantó una mano, de ella salió una esfera de luz que atacó a los monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer al instante, Hikaru y Lantis quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar los sollozos de Primavera.

\- Me rindo - dijo el hada apretando los puños sobre sus piernas mientras decía estas palabras con la vista agachada.

\- Qué?! - respondió Hikaru, Lantis la miró con asombro.

\- No puedo seguir engañándome, Lantis no me ama y nunca lo hará - se llevó las manos al rostro mientras lloraba.

Hikaru se acercó a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella la miró con detenimiento, el hada sintió la mirada de Hikaru levantando la vista se encontró con los ojos marrón de la chica.

\- No puedo competir contigo - dijo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

\- Primavera no tienes porque competir contra nadie. - El hada abrió los ojos con asombro. - Cuando se ama a una persona, cuando se ama realmente no tienes por qué pretender ser otra persona, eso no es amor.

\- Hi-Hikaru

\- Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como tu mereces Primavera. - dijo Hikaru dejando la espada en el suelo.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esto, perdóname.

Hikaru sonrió y abrazó al hada. Permanecieron unos segundos así después Primavera levantó la mirada.

\- Volverás a Céfiro con Lantis? - le preguntó con alegría.

\- Yo... - Hikaru cerró los ojos lentamente. "Es lo que más deseo" pensó.

\- Hikaru - Rubí se materializó frente a la chica.

\- Rubí!

\- Es tiempo de regresar.

\- Pero...

\- Lo siento Hikaru pero tu tiempo aun no ha llegado. - Rubí miró largamente a Hikaru, Primavera volteó a ver a las dos chicas, Lantis se acercó a Hikaru y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lantis? - Hikaru miró la mano de Lantis frente a ella, Primavera se incorporó y se alejó de la pareja unos pasos, Hikaru tomó la mano del chico y se incorporó, el joven la abrazó susurrándole al oído.

\- Estaré esperándote.

Primavera volteó a ver a Rubí estudiándola por unos minutos y abrió los ojos con asombro como si hubiera descubierto algo, Rubí volteó mirándola con una cara de complicidad y le guiñó un ojo, Primavera sonrió, volteó a ver a la pareja y dando media vuelta desapareció entre las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Tal vez deba tomarme unas vacaciones en el reino de las hadas por un tiempo después de todo" pensó por último.

\- Hrm, hrm - Rubí se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de Hikaru, el abrazó se rompió y Hikaru miró los ojos brillantes de Lantis.

\- Regresaré para estar contigo, te lo prometo - diciendo esto se separaron y Hikaru se dirigió a donde Rubí se encontraba.

\- Es momento de irnos - dijo la chica.

\- Sí - volteó dándole una última sonrisa a Lantis, el chico asintió con la cabeza y Hikaru desapareció junto con Rubí.

\- ...muy despacio comenzarás a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Con cuidado Hikaru acató la orden y abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando un poco, su mirada se clavó en la llama danzante de la vela que seguía frente a ella, ahora estaba a la mitad de su altura inicial, parecía haberse consumido a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Te gusta tu elemento no es cierto. - sonrió Rubí atrayendo la atención de Hikaru hacia ella.

\- Sí.

Rubí respiró profundamente levantando los brazos para estirarse soltando un bostezo.

\- Todo terminó bien, nos ganamos un merecido descanso no lo crees - dijo la chica.

\- Sí!

Hikaru apagó la vela delicadamente, dirigiéndose después a sus camas para dormir profundamente, despertaron hasta muy entrada la mañana.

Llegó a la Torre de Tokyo, la puerta del elevador se abrió y pudo divisar a las dos figuras que esperaba ver, ambas platicaban entre sí y ella sólo pudo verles las espaldas, la larga cabellera azul se movió cuando la chica la apartó con su mano, esa debía ser Umi sin duda, Fuu mantenía una de sus manos junto a su cuerpo y la otra en alto como analizando algo que Umi le hubiera platicado.

\- UMI! FUU! - Gritó Hikaru corriendo al encuentro de sus amigas, ambas chicas voltearon con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese era un momento feliz después de todo.

La escena se congela y vemos a una chica de cabello verde y ojos verdes marinados abordando un autobús, en el último escalón volteó la vista, el sol iluminó su rostro que sonreía con alegría.

\- Buena suerte chicas - dijo Rubí mientras echaba un último vistazo a la ciudad.

El lunes muy temprano en la mañana Hikaru apareció en la escuela, Cristal platicaba con Karina y Mariana cuando la chica entró en el salón.

\- Hikaru te envió saludos Rubí. - dijo Karina.

\- Gracias.

Todo marchaba excelente ahora, había visto nuevamente a sus amigas y había platicado con ellas de cosas que no podría platicar con nadie más, ahora sólo una duda asaltaba su mente y la curiosidad terminó por llevarla a tomar una decisión.

\- Oye Cristal - le dijo una vez que estuvo sentada junto a ella.

\- Sí.

\- Tal vez sea indiscreta pero me responderías una pregunta.

\- Claro, cual es?

\- Me podrías decir que significa el número 521 - dijo Hikaru esperando la reacción de Cristal, la chica desvió la mirada hacia su agenda, la abrió y sacó el papel.

\- Te refieres a este papel? - le preguntó levantándolo con dos dedos.

\- Sí.

\- Es un juego que practicaba con mi hermano cuando era niña, los números significan las letras y palabras, sólo lo conicíamos él y yo hasta... hasta que apareció Cristóbal.

\- Eh? - Hikaru la miró a los ojos, pero la chica clavaba la mirada en el papel.

\- Cinco letras, dos palabras, un significado - dijo Cristal - eso es lo que significa.

\- Cinco letras, dos palabras, un significado? - repitió Hikaru meditando un momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¡Te amo!

\- Una tontería no? - Sonrió con tristeza la chica.

\- Pero Rubí dijo que no tenías por qué preocuparte.

\- Las cosas no son tan fáciles Hikaru. - Cristal suspiró levantando la vista - Cristóbal canceló su compromiso, me enteré que le mintieron para que se casara con la chica fue el día en que llegué enojada, pero...

\- Pero qué?

\- Aun estoy enojada con él.

\- Por qué?

\- Por qué es un tonto y aun queda el problema de mi hermano.

\- Tu hermano?

\- Ellos son los mejores amigos, imagina que pensará Adrián si le digo que soy novia de Cristóbal no quiero que terminen su amistad por mi, no por mi. No estoy preparada para hacer algo como eso.

\- Pero piénsalo bien Cristal puede pasar algo y nunca estarías junto a Cristóbal.

Cristal suspiró nuevamente.

\- Tengo que darme un poco de tiempo para meditar las cosas, aunque no lo creas, no suelo tomar decisiones importantes a la ligera - sonrió Cristal, Hikaru se sorprendió de la respuesta después de todo no conocía muy bien a Cristal ahora eran amigas y compañeras pero había partes de su personalidad que aun desconocía por completo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - respondió.

\- Y ustedes dos no se hagan las locas, sé perfectamente que están escuchando todo. - dijo Cristal con los ojos cerrados.

Karina y Mariana bajaron la vista mientras una gota de sudor les recorría la cabeza.

\- También comenzabas a saber lo mucho que oyen las paredes - Cristal le guiñó un ojo a Hikaru y la chica comenzó a reír.

La noche cayó todo había terminado y por fin podría irse a descansar sin la preocupación de una nueva pesadilla, se recostó y comenzó a soñar plácidamente.

Una sombra apareció deslizándose con suavidad hacia la cabecera de la cama, se inclinó un poco sobre la chica contemplando unos momentos su rostro iluminado por la luna.

Despacio besó su frente susurrándole.

\- Dulces sueños, Mi amor - Lentamente la imagen desapareció, Hikaru entreabrió los ojos pero al no ver nada volvió a cerrarlos con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenas noches Lantis.

 **FIN** ^-^

 **Notas de Autora:**

Bueno terminé con esta historia ahora tengo que ver que nueva historia les enviaré, supongó que será una de Marina y Anaís en compenzación por esta de Lucy, bueno ya veré que hago, por qué esta historia aun no llega a su fin, nos vemos después.

 **HIKARU**

20 Octubre 2000


End file.
